Rei
by Prozacfairy
Summary: Rei finds out he isn't who he thought he is, but soon realises there are more important things to deal with. Like BioVolt, who are interested in him.


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade at all okay?  DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!

3 months after the World Championships Rei was finally well enough to go home to China and once there he was met at the entrance of the White Tiger Village by Lee's grandfather and head elder.

His face was grave and he took Rei aside.

"Rei I have some news for you.  You weren't born here."

"What?!"

"You came to us at 6 years old.  We found you in the ruins of a village far off in China in an unknown area.  We heard screams and gunfire and went to investigate and saw the village burning and everyone dead.

You were sat by your dead parents.

You are the last of the Sabre Clan Rei.  The last magic users in the world. 

You survived because you were born different, higher levels of magic than ever before, heightened senses, agility, strength and speed and martial arts skills to boot.

BioVolt did that and we knew that if left you would surely be taken.  So, we took you in.  Changed your appearance, made no attempts to restore your memory when you were found to have amnesia, and let you create yourself a new personality.

I'm sorry Rei, we just wanted the best for you."

Hidden in the bushes the White Tigers were shocked.  How could this be possible?  How could Lee's grandfather be so cruel?!

Rei said in a dead tone, "How do you know all this?"

Lee's grandfather sighed and said, "Your mother was my daughter.  You are Lee and Mariah's cousin."

That was the ultimate betrayal.  Rei had always believed he had no family and suddenly his best friends were his cousins?

Rei had heard enough.

Rei looked up from the ground and his eyes burned with hatred.

Rei said, "No matter what your excuses you cannot be excused for letting me believe I was alone!  You let me live in a dream world for years! 

All this did is relieve you of your guilt, all it's done for me is reopen old wounds. 

As far as I'm concerned I haven't met you."

With that Rei turned and bolted off.

Lee's grandfather sighed and turned and went inside.

It was now 6 years later and the older bladers such as Kai, Tala, Robert, Michael and Lee were now 19.

The others ranged from 18 – 16 (Kenny).

No one had seen Rei since that day and after hearing the tale from Lee, didn't expect to.

Rei meanwhile had found his way home and while at the graves of his parents and family, his memories came back with a BOOM.

He slept for a week just letting his mind deal, and when he woke, he was different.

His hair shimmered gold, his fangs were now longer like sabre fangs, and his eyes held chocolate brown flecks.

His ears were more feline, his skin deeper tanned, and magic surged in him again.

Yet his personality remained as despite it all Rei had been taught well and so was a kind person deep down.

Since the end of the World Championships the teams had since reformed to face BioVolt as Voltaire was up to something again.

Mr Dickinson had legally taken the Demolition Boys off of BioVolt and they were under BBA care but of free will.

They had been in therapy and for the last 3 years been out and with the other teams, and the teams had come to terms with them and found them to be just as human as the rest.  Or, in Tala's case, as human as he could get.

They now worked together in a secret base and were currently following up sightings of a strange figure.  It helped those in need as was gone before anyone could say thank you.

All the sightings agreed on its clothing, build and appearance, but the figure always wore shades and so the description couldn't be properly identified in the worldwide database.

The BBA was interested in this person as any help was welcome and apparently, according to witnesses the person had amazing skills i.e. leaping buildings as easily as stepping-stones and surviving 8 floor drops etc.

They wanted to find this person before BioVolt did.

One summer, the teams were all on holiday together in a summer home of Mr Dickinson's and it was surrounded by grass and wheat fields, forests, and a clear lake ran past.

While they were there, Mr Dickinson set up a trap to meet this person, making it out like Max in great danger.

That evening Max was sat tied to a stump outside, bleeding from a wound Mr Dickinson had given him that looked bad but wasn't, and Max ran the risk of catching pneumonia as it was raining hard.

Kai and Tyson were on watch and just getting bored when a figure emerged from the trees.

He had long ebony black hair that shimmered gold and it was held in a loose ponytail that hung to his waist with a strong white leather thong and bangs hung in his face.

He wore dark shades that hid his eyes completely.

He had pointed feline ears that stood out from his hair.

He wore a 'Matrix' style black leather coat and it was open. 

Underneath he wore a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it was untucked with the last buttons undone showing some flesh. 

He also wore baggy denim jeans with a silver chain through the loops on the left side, and trainers on his feet.

He wore a silver chain around his neck with a symbol on it, and he had a bronzed tan and was muscled and toned.

He crouched by Max and smirked and said, "Nice try."

Max gave a sheepish smile and then the lad stood up and his eyes narrowed.

Boris emerged with 15 armed men.

"Hello Rei.  Seems I've finally caught up with you doesn't it?"

Rei's eyes narrowed and Boris chuckled and said, "Idiots, they seriously thought I wouldn't come to the distress call too, why make a plan when I can reap of someone else's?"

"Well you're confident."

"So I should be!  I've already won!"

"Wrong."

Rei drew two silver guns from his holster under his coat and a gun battle ensued but all 15 men fell.

Boris said, "It seems my hunting you for 5 years had hardened you Kon.  You win this round."

With that he left.

Rei cut Max free and said in a gentle tone which reassured Max that he hadn't done anything wrong, "Come on, you'll get chilled."

He kicked open the door of the house and saw all the teams and Mr Dickinson staring at him.

Max shut the door and went to his mother for comfort, and Rei took of the glasses to reveal amber eyes that held chocolate brown flecks and were warm, gentle, and yet cold and hard at the same time.

Mr Dickinson said in a shocked tone, "You killed them."

Rei said in a weary tone, "They would've shot me if I hadn't killed them. 

He's been hunting me for 5 years, I've had to learn to kill to stay alive."

Suddenly Rei felt a warm trickle on his arm and saw blood dripping off his finger tips from his arm.

Max said, "It appears you weren't quite fast enough huh Rei?"

Rei looked away from Mr Dickinson and smiled and immediately his whole face warmed up.  Max had that effect on people, it was impossible not to smile around him.

"I guess not."

He took off the huge coat to reveal a deep wound in his arm as well as muscled and toned arms, arms used to fighting.

Rei said, "You all know the story from Lee?"

They nodded an affirmative.

"Well that's why BioVolt are after me.  They want to use me as a weapon and I won't allow that.  If they ever managed to get some control over me, I can't think about the consequences."

He shook his head and then suddenly swayed as he didn't stop too often and got little sleep.

Mr Dickinson acted fast and caught the boy he saw as a grandson as he fell with exhaustion.

With help they got him to a spare room and dressed his wound.

At 11pm Rei woke again and found himself in a huge bed and knew he was in his room in the summer house.  The room Mr Dickinson had brought him to when he first found him at 8 years old.

Rei smiled, feeling safe and fell back asleep.

Next day it was sunny and bright.

Below Tyson said, "What now Mr D?  BioVolt know where we are!"

Mr Dickinson smiled and said, "What's your point Tyson?  I won't be intimidated by them.  This is my home, we're on holiday. 

If they want to try and spoil it by trying to take Rei, they can try. 

I am going to enjoy this holiday.  You can worry if you want, but I'm not."

Tyson smiled and said, "Got it Mr D."

He smiled back and said, "Good."  Mr Dickinson looked at his watch and said, "Well it's 10am now, so why don't you go wake him boys? 

He might have been missing for 5 years but that doesn't mean he gets to be lazy.  I know even with exhaustion Rei will be fine now."

Tyson grinned and said, "Okay!"

He and Max shot up dragging Kenny with them and Mr Dickinson said, "Make sure they don't maul him."

Kai smirked and said, "Right."

They soon reached the 5th floor and pushed open Rei's door and came into the softly coloured room.

The carpet was deep and soft, the cabinets deep oak brown and the air smelt of spice, a smell unique to Rei.

They also noticed an old picture stood on the cabinet that they'd never seen before and obviously lived here.

It was of a tall woman with long ebony eyes and rich amber eyes, and stood by her was a man with black ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Between them stood a 4 year old Rei pulling faces at the camera and both parents were laughing.

Rei's true parents.

This made them look towards the bed where Rei was and Kai called, "Are you moving or not?"

A sleepy voice said, "Not."

Kai smirked and said, "Ah but I have methods of making you move."

"You love me really."

"I'll set Max and Tyson on you, they're dying to deck you."

Instantaneously, Max and Tyson crowed, "We missed you!"

There was a thoughtful silence and then Rei shoved back the sheets and smiled at Kai showing his longer sabre fangs in doing so and said, "That's a good threat."

Kai smirked and said, "See you downstairs."

They all left and Rei showered and got dressed.

10 mins later he came down and braced himself as Tyson and Max shot for him and almost knocked him over by the impact.

Everyone laughed and the pair let go and let Rei have his breakfast and the rest of the day was spent catching up with everyone and telling them all about himself that they didn't know, even Lee.

By late afternoon they had caught up and things were as they were before, just with them older a few more hidden secrets in Rei's case, which they left.

At 9pm Rei was sat alone in the garden on the swing bench, his black coat on against the cold air, his legs pulled up, hugging his knees.

He was lost in thought watching the hard rain pelt down and listening to the thunder rumble, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into concerned red orbs.  Kai.

"Are you okay?"

Rei had always been honest with Kai and so didn't change.  "I'm scared Kai.  He'll come back for me, I don't know if I can protect myself this time."

Kai sat down next to him and said, "But this time you're not alone.  You've got us.  We'll protect you."

"You will?"

"Yes, me included."

That eased Rei's fears. 

Kai knew Rei got security from him as he was so sturdy and even after finding Kai had fears too, Rei looked up to him because he managed them so well.  Kai didn't mind, he saw Rei as his best friend in all senses and so was happy to offer the comfort needed.

Rei smiled at him and Kai knew Rei felt the same and that was enough and Rei got a small smile in response.  They sat in a companionable silence.

Suddenly Rei felt a change in the air and held a hand in front of Kai's face and caught a dagger.

He said, "Go inside, get the others.  There's only a scout there for now."

Kai nodded and went inside and just as he went inside he heard a thump as the dagger thrown hit its thrower.

The teams came immediately, armed with weapons.

Boris stood there with at least 47 armed men.  They were badly outnumbered.

Boris smirked and waved at Rei and said, "Your parents died begging for mercy.  Pathetic."

Rei didn't react.  He just looked up at the clouds as it began to rain and then a nervous man fired and Rei just held up a hand and the bullet hit a shield, reflected and hit the man in the chest and he fell down dead.

Boris bellowed, "Attack!!"

The men leapt forward and so did everyone else and the battled ensued, and was hard and painful.

After 2 hours later Boris was jeering at Rei when he faltered as a strong wind picked up and Boris stared at Rei as a ball of fire and energy appeared in Rei's upturned right hand.

"What is that?"

Rei said, "I don't know.  Let's see."

He threw it at the men and there was a BOOM and when the dust cleared the men were all dead and Boris was half dead.

Rei stood over Boris, his eyes thoughtful and then he said, "You're not worth the effort.  Stay there."

As he turned away, the earth shook and a rock cage formed over Voltaire, effectively imprisoning him.

Everyone went back inside and were all bleeding badly when a soft blue glow fell over them all and their wounds healed to nothing, restoring blood lost and energy was restored.

They turned and saw Rei sat against the wall, emotionally, mentally and physically drained.

Tala said, "Thank you…"

Rei gave a weak smile and then met Kai's eyes and Kai offered a hand and said, "Come on, you need to rest."

Rei nodded and took the offered hand leant on Kai for support and fell into a dreamless sleep when he hit the bed.

Everyone else went to bed too.

Next day Rei was fine as his dreams had been full of happy memories and nothing anyone could say could take them away.

He came outside and saw the teams sat throwing things at Boris who was yelling curses at them all.

He sat down on the steps beside Tala and smiled at him and Tala smiled.

Boris called, "Ah Rei!  Your parents…"

Rei made a dismissive gesture and said, "Shut up."

Boris suddenly found no matter what he said nothing was heard.

Rei just smiled and said, "It's nice to have a bit of peace."

Tyson burst out laughing and said, "Go you Rei!"

The others laughed along.

That afternoon Boris was taken by the BBA and the spell reversed.  He was forced to reveal all and soon Voltaire was taken too and BioVolt shut down due to overwhelming evidence against it.

Within a month BioVolt was no more, Boris and Voltaire executed for their deeds, and the world was finally at peace.

Things were back to normal.

Mr Dickinson, Judy and the other teams watched as Max and Tyson ran for the hills, Rei and Kai hot on their heels for soaking them with water.

As Tyson and Max wailed, 'I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!'  Mr Dickinson remarked, "Oh yes, things are definitely back to normal."

The others just smiled.

Fin

I know the characters are a bit OOC and the story's a bit naff, but hey.  Review please!  Flames are welcome, they help me learn!  Just don't be too nasty! 


End file.
